The Elder Scrolls Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 October 2014
11:38 Как удалить шаблон из профайла? 11:38 Как удалить шаблон из профайла? 12:40 Привет всем 12:40 Привет всем 01:01 Hola 01:01 Ой >_< 01:03 <Гаруст> Ммм, привет человеки, опять... 01:05 <Чай Липтон> ... 01:06 <Чай Липтон> Нафиг ей модерка? 01:09 о.о 01:09 <Чай Липтон> http://smesh-war-world.do.am/forum/81-2-2#1807 01:09 круто :3 01:09 не ожиданый поворот 01:11 <Чай Липтон> http://smesh-war-world.do.am/_fr/0/3527712.jpg 01:11 *О* 01:11 у меня звёздочка *О* 01:12 <Гаруст> Странно... 01:12 это круто :3 01:13 <Гаруст> А я ем вафли :З 01:13 Т_Т 01:13 я тоже хочу 01:13 <Гаруст> Угу... 01:13 то есть...я модератор! 01:14 Уха-ха-ха-ха!! 01:14 <Гаруст> С 0 правок, это как то вообще странно о_О 01:15 просто это я ^,^ 01:15 <Гаруст> Пррривет чувааак... 01:15 Привет 01:15 привет, кеша)) 01:15 Мне тоже интересно - откуда звёздочка? 01:15 :3 01:16 уха-ха-ха-ха!!! 01:16 секрет :3 01:16 Понятно 01:17 <Гаруст> Ну так не интересно =/ 01:17 Мне сегодня приснилось, что Тарр стал техником. Странно 01:18 <Гаруст> А мне снились убийства, интриги и предательства Т_Т 01:18 Hi 01:18 <Гаруст> Пррривет... 01:18 салют :3 01:18 А ты откуда знаешь его сны? 01:19 <Гаруст> ? 01:19 <Гаруст> Ты о чём? о_О 01:19 Ааа... Это ты не на украинском... 01:19 <Гаруст> :D 01:19 Ах, да, привет 01:20 Как поживаете? 01:20 И тебе тоже 01:20 Shit,not again! 01:20 Опять лагает 01:21 Очень даже неплохо поживаем. 01:22 блииин, звёздочки нету Т_Т 01:22 Как там сахарные пески солнечного Эльсвейра? 01:22 Муа-ха-ха! 01:22 Эх... Соскучился я за Эльсвейром. 01:23 <Гаруст> Му ха ха... 01:23 зачем я дура перезашла Т_Т 01:23 Ну,бывает 01:23 ну скрин у меня есть Уха-ха-ха-ха!! 01:24 <Гаруст> Пусть он сгорррит =_= 01:24 ну-ну) я его в вк выложу *О* 01:24 типа я модератор 01:24 :3 01:24 <Чай Липтон> http://dogeminer.se/ 01:24 <Чай Липтон> игра года 01:27 <Чай Липтон> уже 5К 01:28 У меня уже 0% загрузки... 01:30 Как его включить? 01:31 <Чай Липтон> 4 ачивки, два десятка напарникав, пять пакетов с догами, две кошки с ноутами, 2,5К догикоинов 01:32 <Чай Липтон> 5 ачив 01:32 <Чай Липтон> 10K догикоинов 01:33 <Чай Липтон> 5 000 01:34 <Чай Липтон> :doge: 01:34 Как зарабатывать догикоины? 01:35 <Чай Липтон> сначала нажимай на собачку 01:35 <Чай Липтон> раз 10 01:36 <Чай Липтон> потом в магазе покупай справа еще одну, поменьше 01:36 <Чай Липтон> она за тебя будет 01:37 <Чай Липтон> прододжай нажимать на самую большую 01:37 <Чай Липтон> ну и так далее 01:32 <Чай Липтон> 10K догикоинов 01:33 <Чай Липтон> 5 000 01:34 <Чай Липтон> :doge: 01:34 Как зарабатывать догикоины? 01:35 <Чай Липтон> сначала нажимай на собачку 01:35 <Чай Липтон> раз 10 01:36 <Чай Липтон> потом в магазе покупай справа еще одну, поменьше 01:36 <Чай Липтон> она за тебя будет 01:37 <Чай Липтон> прододжай нажимать на самую большую 01:37 <Чай Липтон> ну и так далее 01:39 <Чай Липтон> 40 000 01:40 А понял. У меня в Опере не работало, а в ГХ нормально 01:40 <Чай Липтон> http://rghost.ru/58777371.view 01:40 <Чай Липтон> 50 000 01:41 Дож Питомники 01:41 Цена: 400 дож. 01:41 Ничего себе очень эффективность, целые питомники противоминной Dogecoin. 01:41 ГХ жжёт 01:42 <Чай Липтон> напокупал всякой всячины - напарникав, котеек с ноутами - 5 000 сразу 01:43 <Чай Липтон> но щас уже через полминуты 20 000 01:43 <Чай Липтон> 1 000 01:45 Реально игра года. ::) 01:45 <Гаруст> Хм, купить кирку или нет новую :З 01:45 <Гаруст> 01:45 <Чай Липтон> игра всех времен и народов 01:46 <Чай Липтон> http://rghost.ru/58777536.view 01:47 <Чай Липтон> :doge: :doge: :doge: :doge: :doge: :doge: :doge: 01:47 <Чай Липтон> у кого сколько ДК 01:47 <Чай Липтон> DC 01:47 1000 01:47 <Чай Липтон> 50 000 01:48 <Чай Липтон> а ачивок 01:48 1 01:48 ой 2 01:48 <Чай Липтон> 7 01:49 <Чай Липтон> симулятор фарма от бога 01:49 <Ассистент> Весело тут у вас. 01:49 <Чай Липтон> 74000 01:49 <Чай Липтон> Асс 01:50 <Ассистент> Ас 01:50 <Чай Липтон> КАМОН Дэ ПАТИ ИН ДЭ ДУСТ ЭНД ДЭ СЭНДС http://dogeminer.se/ 01:51 <Чай Липтон> бло почти 100 000 01:51 <Чай Липтон> затратился 01:51 сколько у тебя доход в секунду 01:51 ? 01:51 <Чай Липтон> кликаешь на большую собачку - от одного удара киркой 44 идет 01:51 <Чай Липтон> хз 01:52 <Гаруст> Ммм, собачек первых 35 штук :З 01:52 <Чай Липтон> у меня напарников-собачек толпища уже 01:52 Около 10 питомников :З 01:52 <Гаруст> Ну да, 35 :З 01:52 <Чай Липтон> у меня тоже около 10 01:53 <Чай Липтон> питомников 01:53 <Гаруст> 3 =/ 01:53 <Гаруст> Доход в секунду - 19,2 ... 01:53 <Чай Липтон> 11 питомников, 31 собака 01:53 <Чай Липтон> 7 котеек 01:54 3 собаки, 10 питомников, 76 монет/сек 01:54 <Чай Липтон> щас мелькнуло ровно 92 000 01:54 <Ассистент> Аааа 01:54 <Чай Липтон> больше 100 000 догикоинов 01:54 Уря! Первый кот 01:55 <Чай Липтон> бьешь по главному герою - 45 коинов выходит 01:55 <Чай Липтон> ракету купил 01:55 <Чай Липтон> +56 от удара киркой ГГ 01:56 <Чай Липтон> 1,757 доход в минуту 01:56 О_О 01:57 <Чай Липтон> 34 собак напарников 01:57 <Чай Липтон> ладно, вру, не 1, 757 01:57 <Ассистент> Это просто эволюция в мире игр. 01:57 <Чай Липтон> 555.1 01:57 <Ассистент> Халва отдыхает. 01:58 <Чай Липтон> ага 01:58 <Ассистент> К чёрту HL3, есть этот симулятор! 01:58 <Чай Липтон> нахрен панзар 01:58 Восхитительно :doge: 01:58 <Чай Липтон> шедоу оф мордор и ведьмак 3 туда же 01:58 <Ассистент> Крайзис, Баттлфилд, Калда просто нервно курят в сторонке. 01:59 <Чай Липтон> 669.1 в сек 01:59 <Чай Липтон> две ракеты 01:59 200 в сек 01:59 <Чай Липтон> 7 котов 01:59 6 котов, 19 будок, 30 собак 01:59 <Чай Липтон> 10 достижений 02:00 6 02:00 <Чай Липтон> 30 питомников купил 02:00 <Гаруст> 35 собак, 10 будок, 1 пара котов. 02:00 <Гаруст> И 4 достижения... 02:00 <Чай Липтон> +78 от удара кирки ГГ 02:01 Привет, Йормун! 02:01 <Чай Липтон> привет 02:01 <Ассистент> Здравия. 02:01 <Чай Липтон> 110 000 02:01 <Чай Липтон> 125 000 02:02 15 000 02:02 <Чай Липтон> 43 собаки 02:02 <Гаруст> 1000 :З 02:02 <Чай Липтон> 32 будки 02:03 <Чай Липтон> самый наркоманский симулятор 02:03 <Чай Липтон> Ас 02:03 <Ассистент> Что? 02:03 <Чай Липтон> что молчишь? 02:03 <Чай Липтон> 200 000 02:03 <Ассистент> Ах да... Просто офигенная игра! А главное — развивает мозги! 02:04 Ага 02:04 <Чай Липтон> так себе сарказм 02:04 Хардкорная стратегия 02:04 Но всеравно супер 02:04 <Ассистент> Да уж. Я еле справляюсь. 02:04 :doge: 02:04 <Ассистент> :doge: 02:04 <Чай Липтон> :doge: 02:05 <Чай Липтон> 11я ачивка 02:05 <Чай Липтон> :mew: 02:05 Какой-то бонус за время дало... 02:05 <Чай Липтон> коты=зло 02:06 50к! Уря! 02:08 <Чай Липтон> под 300 000 02:08 Какая-то ракета слабая... 02:08 <Чай Липтон> http://rghost.ru/58777976.view 02:08 <Ассистент> Вы сколько раз на мышь нажали? 02:08 <Чай Липтон> 2, 221 02:09 Всем привет 02:09 <Чай Липтон> 370 000 02:09 <Гаруст> Пррривет... 02:10 Привет 02:10 <Ассистент> Хай. 02:10 3к кликов 02:10 http://dogeminer.se/# 02:10 Привет 02:10 <Чай Липтон> +334 от удара киркой ГГ 02:11 <Ассистент> Я один такой идеалист, который уравнивает прирост койнов так, чтобы было целое число? 02:11 0_0 02:11 да 02:12 <Чай Липтон> 2997,2 02:12 <Чай Липтон> 3002 02:12 <Чай Липтон> ,2 02:12 Что происходит 02:12 ? 02:12 Вот что 02:12 http://dogeminer.se/# 02:13 Это мини игра про :doge: шахтёра? 02:13 Это что? 02:13 Чай Липтон: "Нафиг ей модерка?" Я уже убрал. Не попал по кнопке. 02:13 <Чай Липтон> 56 собак, 40 будок, 17 котоноутов, 3 ракеты 02:13 И привет, кого не видел. 02:13 О_О 02:13 Привет 02:13 <Чай Липтон> Йор, понял. Привет. 02:13 <Гаруст> Пррривет... 02:14 <Ассистент> 3500 кликов. Мой палец теперь сильнее руки... 02:14 Было 500 монет/сек купил напарникам золотые стало 1,600 02:14 <Чай Липтон> 6 ракет 02:14 Ладно, удачи 02:15 <Ассистент> Не понял, там ещё можно пати устраивать? 02:15 <Чай Липтон> нет 02:16 Можно улучшать, покупать и долбать. Все 02:16 <Ассистент> Ха-ха. 02:16 До меня наконец-то дошло, как можно представляться, чтобы люди язык не ломали, когда произносят мое имя xD Причем, совершенно случайно придумал, путем опечатки. 02:16 Как? 02:16 <Чай Липтон> м? 02:16 <Ассистент> Жормун, чего тут ломать-то? 02:16 <Ассистент> Нет, стоп, Жорман, по правилам чтения. 02:17 <Чай Липтон> 12я ачива 02:17 Ассистент: "Жормун, чего тут ломать-то?" Действительно. Никто ведь не знает, как читается мое имя, вот то Джормун, то Жормун. 02:17 <Чай Липтон> 901 000 02:17 И вообще я про реальное имя. 02:17 Это реальное имя? 02:17 Не знал 02:17 <Чай Липтон> Миллион!!! 02:18 Я вместо Jormun написал Joemun. Тут до меня дошло, что можно представляться как Joe. А это имя стандартное. Никто язык ломать не будет. 02:18 Khajiit Do'kesha: "Это реальное имя?" Нет. 02:18 Реальное имя остается в тайне. 02:18 Ух ты. Какая же база на Луне? 02:18 <Чай Липтон> а вконтаче под фейковым ты? 02:18 Нет. 02:18 <Чай Липтон> нормальная 02:19 Хотя... Смотря какая страничка чD 02:19 <Чай Липтон> база лунная 02:19 У меня их несколько. 02:19 <Чай Липтон> 8516 в секунду 02:19 На фейсбуке фейковое имя. И фамилия. Точнее просто исковерканная. 02:19 3,400 в секунду. 5 ракет 02:20 <Гаруст> 1 ракета :З 02:20 <Ассистент> Я пишу везде настоящую фамилию. Она у меня очень странная. 02:20 Какая? 02:20 <Ассистент> То ли крутая, то ли непонятная. 02:20 Скажи 02:20 <Ассистент> Вы хотите, чтобы я сказал вам? 02:20 Мою фамилию никогда правильно не произносят. 02:20 <Ассистент> Я не слышу. 02:20 <Чай Липтон> да, в лс 02:20 Да 02:21 <Ассистент> Только никому. Ясно? 02:21 <Чай Липтон> ок 02:21 <Ассистент> Рот на замок. 02:21 <Чай Липтон> ок 02:21 <Ассистент> Лучше на три. 02:21 <Чай Липтон> ок 02:21 <Чай Липтон> вторую лунную базу купил 02:21 <Чай Липтон> 13776 02:22 <Чай Липтон> доход в секунду 02:22 Мне надо выпить кофе... Или любого другого пинка. Или усну. 3 часа спал. 02:23 <Чай Липтон> 19016 в секунду 02:23 <Гаруст> Ну у меня тоже не совссссем обычная... 02:24 <Чай Липтон> Хаджит 02:24 1-й миллион 02:24 Мою фамилию произносят просто "Ди". 02:24 Не слабо. Лунная база дает 5к в секунду 02:25 <Чай Липтон> 48 питомников 02:25 <Чай Липтон> 49* 02:25 <Чай Липтон> 50й 02:26 У меня 34 02:26 <Чай Липтон> изи бой, 4368 от долбилова 02:26 15 к в секунду 02:26 5к кликов 02:26 <Чай Липтон> 6 лунобаз 02:27 <Чай Липтон> я самый ленивый - 2817 кликов 02:27 Ужас, как затягивает... 02:27 <Ассистент> 4230 не хотел? 02:26 У меня 34 02:26 <Чай Липтон> изи бой, 4368 от долбилова 02:26 15 к в секунду 02:26 5к кликов 02:26 <Чай Липтон> 6 лунобаз 02:27 <Чай Липтон> я самый ленивый - 2817 кликов 02:27 Ужас, как затягивает... 02:27 <Ассистент> 4230 не хотел? 02:28 <Чай Липтон> еще одна ачива 02:28 <Чай Липтон> 10 ракет 02:29 <Чай Липтон> 1/2 чата стали наркоманами 02:30 <Ассистент> Я ухожу в отпуск. Буду тестировать свой мод. Но инет всё равно не закрою :ups: 02:31 <Чай Липтон> 10 миллионов 02:31 3 миллиона 02:32 5к одним ударом ГГ 02:32 <Чай Липтон> кантриболс моей страны нереально примитивен. 02:32 <Чай Липтон> потому что автор его криворукий. 02:32 <Чай Липтон> А криворукий потому, что этоя. 02:34 <Чай Липтон> http://tau.rghost.ru/58778388/image.png 02:34 <Чай Липтон> 17 лимонов тем временем 02:34 <Чай Липтон> 86K в секунду доход 02:35 <Чай Липтон> есле бы мы на этом евро зарабатывали... 02:36 <Гаруст> Ммм, лего кирка... 02:37 <Чай Липтон> давно легокирку купил 02:37 <Чай Липтон> http://plasmon.rghost.ru/58778451/image.png 02:37 <Чай Липтон> о как 02:37 <Гаруст> Ну я отвлекаюсь много... 02:38 <Чай Липтон> я тоже 02:39 Отошел - а тут уже 20 миллионов. 02:40 <Чай Липтон> десять лунобаз 02:40 <Гаруст> 0... 02:41 Мда 02:41 http://6.firepic.org/6/images/2014-10/29/sdphkgld10xb.jpg 02:41 уже 200к в секунду 02:42 <Ассистент> У меня только 16к... 02:44 <Чай Липтон> я неделю топил во лжи своих товарищей, кинув им ложную фотку одного чувака 02:44 Как вы так быстро набирайте? 02:44 <Чай Липтон> только несколько минут назад жестко обломал их 02:45 Покупай базы 02:46 <Чай Липтон> наипал четверых своих друзей разом 02:46 <Чай Липтон> баттхерт 02:46 <Чай Липтон> http://plasmon.rghost.ru/58778451/image.png 02:46 <Чай Липтон> https://vk.com/troncherepov 02:48 http://6.firepic.org/6/images/2014-10/29/wkq32p0onopn.jpg 02:49 <Чай Липтон> купил зелденые раекты 02:49 <Чай Липтон> глаза режут 02:49 37к одним ударом 02:51 <Чай Липтон> фармлю под links234 02:52 Что? 02:53 <Чай Липтон> введи в гуголе 02:53 <Чай Липтон> links 2 3 4 02:54 ааа... Хорошый выбор 02:54 <Ассистент> Жи-ши через и. 02:55 <Ассистент> Или это был сарказм? 02:56 Ты жыв? 02:56 style 02:56 <Чай Липтон> Котониндзя стайл 02:56 <Чай Липтон> лол 02:56 <Чай Липтон> Здаров, Шарк 02:56 <Ночной волк> Здаров 02:56 <Ночной волк> Ты тут реально ДогиМайнера устроил?) 02:56 <Чай Липтон> ЧИМПИЁН 02:57 <Чай Липтон> ОЛЕ ОЛЕ ОЛЕ 02:57 <Ночной волк> У меня уже луна) 02:57 <Ночной волк> Там совершенно всё) 02:57 <Чай Липтон> ШУРГ ЧИМПИЁН 02:57 <Ночной волк> ОЛЕ ОЛЕ ОЛЕ 02:57 <Чай Липтон> да, реально, чувак 02:57 <Чай Липтон> полчата подсадил на догимаёнера 02:58 <Ночной волк> Ахахахах 02:58 <Ночной волк> 34 709 тычков) 02:58 <Ночной волк> YA VINNER REBYATA 02:58 <Чай Липтон> LINKS ZWEI LINKS ZWEI LINKS ZWEI DREI FIER 03:00 <Чай Липтон> СУПЕРУБЕРМЕГАМОДИФИЦИРОВАННЫЕ КИБИРРОКЕТЫ 03:00 <Чай Липтон> LINKS ZWEI LINKS ZWEI LINKS ZWEI DREI FIER 03:00 <Ночной волк> СЕРБ! 03:00 <Серп> АССИСТЕНТ!! 03:00 <Серп> ПРИВЕТ 03:00 <Серп> ПРИВЕТ 03:00 <Серп> Чёт давно уже на Викия не был 03:00 <Серп> :c 03:00 <Ночной волк> ASSISTENT'S CREED 03:00 <Серп> Но он...бэтмен... 03:00 <Чай Липтон> Асс в догимайнера дрочит 03:00 <Чай Липтон> как и все тут 03:00 <Чай Липтон> половина 03:01 <Чай Липтон> Хаджит, Саня, Гаруст, Асс, Серп, Шарк, я 03:02 <Чай Липтон> LINKS ZWEI LINKS ZWEI LINKS ZWEI DREI FIER 03:02 <Серп> Ассистент, привет! 03:03 <Ночной волк> Приветствую 03:03 <Чай Липтон> Серп, Шарк, внимание 03:04 <Чай Липтон> Grammar Nazi Mode activated 03:06 <Ассистент> Ааааа! СЕРП! Какие люди в Голливуде) 03:06 <Серп> ) 03:07 Купил Тарпис. 100к одним ударом. 03:07 <Ночной волк> Крас) 03:07 <Чай Липтон> ЛИНКС ЦВАЙ ЛИНКС ЦВАЙ ЛИНКС ЦВАЙ ДРАЙ ФИР 03:07 <Ночной волк> У мнея луна 03:07 <Ночной волк> Там НЛО 03:07 <Ночной волк> 9 штук 03:07 <Ночной волк> Модифицированны 03:07 <Ночной волк> И да 03:07 <Ночной волк> Луна 03:07 <Ассистент> Мы, как видишь, фигнёй страдаем. 03:07 <Ночной волк> Это как Инфами в ПД2 03:07 <Ночной волк> Всё 03:07 <Ночной волк> сбросится 03:08 Мы все тут обкурились нам нужен тарракот хотя он может тоже таким стать как мы сейчас =) 03:08 Как на луну попасть? У меня launch 0% до сих пор... 03:08 <Ночной волк> БЫСТРА ТЫКАЙ! 03:08 Я об этом и говорю =) 03:08 <Ночной волк> Как будет 50 миллионов 03:09 <Ассистент> Блин, да вы реально в это ещё играете?! 03:09 <Ночной волк> Полетишь 03:09 <Ночной волк> Агас 03:09 <Ассистент> Ладно, я тоже играю. лол. 03:09 <Ночной волк> Скок коинов в секунду? 03:09 <Ночной волк> На Земле? 03:09 У меня 500 млн. 03:10 848к в секунду 03:10 <Ночной волк> миллион в секунду) 03:10 <Ночной волк> Приветствую 03:10 Ааааа зачем я всё ещё в это играю если это как дота нас портит? 03:10 <Ночной волк> Всмысле? 03:10 <Ночной волк> А 03:11 <Серп> Приветствю 03:11 <Ночной волк> Меня это вообще зацепило больше Доты 03:11 Привет 03:11 <Серп> Шарк, так ты можешь за джаггера затащить 03:11 <Ночной волк> У кого АС5 Единство потянет? 03:11 <Серп> Джаггер v.s Свен 03:11 <Ночной волк> Могу 03:11 Миллион в секунду 03:11 <Ночной волк> Маладиц 03:11 <Ночной волк> У меня щас 2 будет 03:11 <Ночной волк> 2 биллиона 03:12 <Ночной волк> Ибо луна 03:12 <Ночной волк> Лил 03:12 <Ночной волк> Как разрушить чат? Позвать людей с АБВики... 03:14 <Ассистент> Серп, Серп, а я теперь админ Сталкер вики. Круто, да? Погладь меня по головке :doge: 03:15 <Ночной волк> :doge: 03:15 <Ночной волк> Кул смайлик) 03:15 <Серп> *погладил Ассистента по головке* 03:15 <Серп> :3 03:15 <Серп> Doge 03:15 <Серп> :doge: 03:15 <Ночной волк> :DOGE: WOW! SO MUCH COOL! WOW! :DOGE: 03:15 Мы заразились :doge: 03:15 <Серп> :doge: :doge: :doge: 03:15 :D 03:15 <Ночной волк> Догимайнер? 03:15 Под benzin класно играть. :doge: 03:17 <Ночной волк> :doge: :doge: :doge: :doge: :doge: 03:17 <Серп> Ассистент, откуда у тебя такое больше-большое вдохновение работатЪ на Сталкер вики? 03:17 <Серп> Откуда? 03:17 <Серп> :c 03:17 <Ночной волк> WOW!!! 03:17 <Ночной волк> WOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!! 03:17 <Серп> :doge: so much :doge: 03:17 <Ночной волк> #FREEHOXTON 03:18 <Серп> #FreeWolf 03:18 <Серп> :)) 03:18 довайте не будем уже играть в :doge: 03:18 Нет!!! 03:18 <Ночной волк> WOW! 03:18 <Ассистент> Пойду борщ поем. 03:18 <Серп> Приятного аппетита 03:18 <Серп> :) 03:18 <Серп> :)) 03:18 довайте не будем уже играть в :doge: 03:18 Нет!!! 03:18 <Ночной волк> WOW! 03:18 <Ассистент> Пойду борщ поем. 03:18 <Серп> Приятного аппетита 03:18 <Серп> :) 03:18 <Ассистент> Спс. 03:18 <Ночной волк> U NOW :DOGE: , SANYA 03:18 Rammstein одобряэ 03:18 <Ночной волк> *NOT 03:19 <Ночной волк> Miracle Of Sound) 03:19 <Серп> LINKIN PARK! 03:19 <Серп> :)))) 03:19 <Ночной волк> GREENDAY! 03:19 <Ночной волк> Хованский) 03:19 <Серп> или даже 03:19 <Серп> Imagine Dragons 03:19 <Ночной волк> БАТХЁЁЁЁЁЁРТ 03:19 <Серп> :) 03:19 <Ночной волк> Ну да 03:20 <Серп> на несколько минут остановилось время. 03:20 <Серп> я остался один жив.. 03:20 <Серп> это было 29 октября, 2014 год н.э. 03:20 <Ночной волк> И тут Я такой подхожу и говорю "ХАРЕ ФИГНЁЙ СТРАДАТЬ" 03:20 <Ночной волк> И тут 03:21 :doge: 03:21 <Ночной волк> Серп офигел 03:21 <Ночной волк> :wow: 03:21 <Серп> Серп просто испарился 03:21 <Серп> и вместо него 03:21 <Серп> появилась 03:21 <Серп> высокая фигура, в золотой броне, с красными вставками, на наплечниках эмблема огня 03:21 <Серп> это был.. 03:22 <Ночной волк> Епсилун 03:22 <Серп> не 03:22 <Ночной волк> Которому Волк отстрелил голову из его АВП Азимов 03:22 Первая машина времени... 03:22 <Серп> "это был..." 03:22 <Серп> ̶Г̶о̶р̶д̶о̶н̶ ̶Ф̶р̶и̶м̶е̶н̶ 03:22 <Серп> Эпсилон! 03:22 <Серп> :D 03:23 <Ночной волк> Кто Ведьмака 3 ждёт? 03:23 <Ночной волк> 3 03:23 <Ночной волк> ТРИ! 03:23 <Ночной волк> ТРИ!!! 03:23 <Серп> You 03:23 <Ночной волк> ХЛ3 конфимед 03:23 <Серп> нет 03:23 <Серп> Это знак того 03:23 <Ночной волк> Я в демку играл на Е3 03:23 <Ночной волк> ОНО 03:23 <Ночной волк> ЗАРУБИТ 03:23 <Ночной волк> МОЮ 03:23 <Серп> Что какой то Иван Васильевич съел 3 золотых сапога 03:23 <Ночной волк> ЖИЗНЬ 03:23 <Серп> и т.д 03:23 <Серп> вот 03:29 --- 03:32 <Серп> волк? 03:32 <Серп> ВОЛК? 03:32 <Ночной волк> ДА ДА 03:32 <Ночной волк> Я ТУТ 03:32 <Серп> ВОТ ОНИ ТУ.. 03:32 <Серп> ... 03:32 <Серп> докань7 03:32 <Серп> ?... 03:34 <Серп> .. 03:34 <Серп> кстпти 03:35 <Ночной волк> Вы 03:35 <Ночной волк> Талантливи 03:35 <Ночной волк> Хотя 03:35 <Ночной волк> Снова не прокатит((( 03:35 <Ассистент> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hb8hhy18V-o&list=UUIIDymHgUB6wD91-h8wlZdQ 03:35 Хэй, капс! 03:35 Ах точно, модераторов же нет. 03:35 Анархия! 03:36 Несите покрышки, деньги, бензин, будет разжигать огонь добра и тепла. 03:36 <Ассистент> Ну ты прям как Сокол. 03:37 <Ассистент> Помешан на огне и анархии. 03:38 Ну, пироманией я с детства страдаю, спорить не буду. 03:38 А вот насчет анархии... 03:39 <Ассистент> Да-да? 03:39 <Ночной волк> Я вообще Анархист... 03:39 <Ночной волк> Школу закидывал самодельными бомбами (оглушающие) 03:39 <Ассистент> Кошмар. 03:40 <Ночной волк> Угадайте 03:40 <Ночной волк> Синие, дорогое 03:40 <Ночной волк> )00)))00 03:40 <Ночной волк> По поводу капса 03:40 <Ночной волк> АФТАКИК 03:41 <Ассистент> Анархисты и бандиты не остановят Долг, победоносной поступью ведущий на благо всей планеты! 03:42 <Ночной волк> Ребят, ссыльните на синие перчатки и маску Олд Хокстона 03:46 Так, Ночной Волк и Серп, вы чьи будете? 03:46 <Ночной волк> Всмысле "чьи"? 03:46 Из какой вики? 03:46 <Серп> эм 03:46 <Серп> Э? 03:46 <Серп> Ммм.. 03:47 <Ночной волк> Я школота... 03:47 <Ночной волк> Кебаб с АБВ... 03:47 <Ночной волк> ;( 03:47 <Серп> Я с Сталкер Вики... 03:47 <Ночной волк> По крайней мере 03:47 <Серп> а что? 03:47 <Ночной волк> Вики испортили 03:47 <Ночной волк> 6+10- 03:52 Я тоже школоло. 03:52 Мне двенадцать, ололо. 03:53 <Ночной волк> Мне 26) 03:53 <Ночной волк> Ой 03:53 <Ночной волк> 16 03:54 Мне 14 03:55 http://cs625124.vk.me/v625124759/3449/7uXu4cLrn6I.jpg 03:56 <Ночной волк> Лел 03:59 мне 14 :3 03:59 а в чём вообще тема?? 04:00 .-. 04:00 <Ночной волк> Кароч 04:00 <Ночной волк> Я сказал что я школота с АБВики 04:00 <Ночной волк> И тут они начали говорить про возраст 04:00 <Ночной волк> Я тут один из старших штоль? 04:00 lol 04:00 :3 04:02 Да, Найт Вулф, ты "один такой". 04:02 Ты особенный! Избранный! Это твоя судьба! 04:02 Ты должен возглавить нас, и привести к победе! 04:02 <Ночной волк> Обязательно! 04:02 <Ночной волк> Щас ссыльну на кликер! 04:02 <Ночной волк> И вы станете НЕПОБЕДИМЫМИ в ДогиМайнере! 04:03 я наверное одна единственная не знаю что это =_= 04:03 <Ночной волк> Google can help u 04:04 я лучше заяндексю 04:04 но мне лень 04:04 Тогда не выпендривайся, и сиди тихо. 04:04 так что продолжайте о своём, может я пойму 04:05 никто не выпендривался 04:05 в каком месте это было? 04:05 :3 04:02 <Ночной волк> И вы станете НЕПОБЕДИМЫМИ в ДогиМайнере! 04:03 я наверное одна единственная не знаю что это =_= 04:03 <Ночной волк> Google can help u 04:04 я лучше заяндексю 04:04 но мне лень 04:04 Тогда не выпендривайся, и сиди тихо. 04:04 так что продолжайте о своём, может я пойму 04:05 никто не выпендривался 04:05 в каком месте это было? 04:05 :3 04:09 <Ночной волк> Около 150 долгих и нудных дней до лета) 04:09 <Ночной волк> :doge: 04:10 Это ты так думаешь. 04:11 <Ночной волк> Кому то выпадает АВП Азимов прямо с завода... А кто-то я 04:11 <Ночной волк> О! НОЖИК! 04:12 Здрасте всем) 04:12 <Ночной волк> Привет 04:15 04:15 <Ночной волк> 04:16 04:16 <Ночной волк> ПробелоБатл? 04:16 <Ночной волк> 04:16 <Ночной волк> 04:16 <Ночной волк> 04:16 <Ночной волк> 04:16 <Ночной волк> 04:16 <Ночной волк> 04:16 <Ночной волк> 04:16 <Ночной волк> 04:16 <Ночной волк> 04:16 <Ночной волк> 04:16 <Ночной волк> 04:16 <Ночной волк> 04:16 <Ночной волк> 04:16 <Ночной волк> 04:18 Нет, наивный. 04:18 а как их делать? Т_Т 04:18 Что делать? 04:18 ну..эти пустые строчки 04:18 <Ночной волк> Тупо нажми на пробел 04:19 04:19 <Ночной волк> Потом на Энтеръ 04:19 <Ночной волк> Во 04:19 мда я тупая маленько .-. 04:19 04:20 Маленько? 04:20 Да, у тебя высокая самооценка. 04:21 <Ночной волк> Может ты перестанешь всех тралировать? 04:21 очень высокая 04:22 хотя какая тебе разница? ^^ 04:22 "Может ты перестанешь всех тралировать?" - Шта? 04:22 "хотя какая тебе разница? ^^" - Что какая разница? Я тебе вопросов не задавал. 04:23 не в вопросах суть, твоё мнение никто не спрашивал в принципе :3 04:24 "хотя какая тебе разница?" - Ты понимаешь, что это нелогичное в таком случае предложение? 04:24 мда)) наверное не логично) 04:24 признаю 04:24 и что? 04:24 "не в вопросах суть, твоё мнение никто не спрашивал в принципе :3" - Однако, это не значит, что я НЕ МОГУ его здесь писать. Смекаешь? 04:24 смекаю) 04:24 и что 04:24 O'rly? 04:24 <Ночной волк> :doge: 04:25 <Ночной волк> (С)Ваш дикий оффтопер Найт Вульф 04:26 прости) я не такой мастер в английском как ты, и не знаю как это переводится 04:26 <Ночной волк> Ночной волк 04:26 и английский вообще это - o'rly? 04:26 04:26 нет, я про шео 04:26 а тебя я сразу поняла :3 04:27 короче, опять закрыли тему, раз фибий не хочет ничего отвечать 04:28 <Ночной волк> А? Что? Я АФК был 04:29 <Ночной волк> Вообще у меня с Французким НАМНОООООООГО ЛУЧШЕ 04:29 Злые вы, уйду я от вас 04:30 "и английский вообще это - o'rly?" - Да, это английский. И не "Фибий", а Фобиум или Фоб. 04:30 <Ночной волк> :3 04:30 На крайняк Шео. 04:30 <Ночной волк> Ya frendlu gyis! :doge: 04:30 А тебя Варкляха попросил бы впредь писать правильнее мой ник. 04:31 Или вовсе не писать. 04:31 фибий? 04:31 раз я варляха, то ты хобий или фибий будешь у меня 04:32 :3 04:32 Варкляха, мозги есть, нет? Тогда сожалею твоей утрате серого вещества и оных биологических органов мышления. 04:32 <Ночной волк> Ибо с АВП в голову пальнули 04:32 хо-о-обий :3 04:32 "раз я варляха, то ты хобий или фибий будешь у меня" - Тебя так назвали в ответ, так что нечего притираться. 04:32 это что тут такое? %) 04:32 ну..я помню что тебя так называют 04:32 я не знала что тебе это не нравится 04:32 извиняй)) 04:33 будешь хобий)) 04:33 :3 04:33 <Ночной волк> Срач вроде 04:33 <Ночной волк> Яж дикий АФК'ашник, который нифига не понимает и тащит тиму в КС 04:34 "будешь хобий))" - До твоих тугомыслящих мозгов не доходит, что мой ник читается не так? 04:34 я тебе другой придумала 04:34 разве нельзя? 04:35 <Ночной волк> Харе срач, ,tcbn e;t 04:35 Можно было бы лишь в том случае, если бы так был записан мой никнейм, а так тебя Варкляху попросил бы, как и в прошлые разы, писать так, как написано лично мной. 04:35 <Ночной волк> бесит уже 04:35 P"HOBIU"M 04:35 я читаю как хобий 04:35 :3 04:36 Учи английский. 04:36 <Ночной волк> :gode: 04:36 <Ночной волк> Тьфу блин 04:36 <Ночной волк> :doge: 04:36 <Ночной волк> Пора бы мне очки купить... 04:36 слушайте, идите в ЛС разбираться 04:37 это просто мне один раз показалось, но это не значит что я не знаю английский, а ты прям мастер в этом 04:37 Я то думал, что как сентябрь наступит, то школоло будет зубрилки зубрить, и не строить из себя остроумных (хотя выходит далеко тупых и нелогичных) существ в Ынтернете. 04:37 в чате куча народу которым ваши выяснения отношений мешают общаться 04:37 я лично не знаю, школота или нет ты 04:37 первое предупреждение 04:37 "это просто мне один раз показалось" - Когда кажется, креститься надо. 04:38 сорри я атеистка)) кто нибудь знает: Хобий школота?* 04:38 <Ночной волк> Гипер Фейсплам, хотел нормально поговорить, начался срач. 04:38 второе предупреждение 04:38 Хобий школота, ребят*? 04:38 спроси его сама 04:38 "в чате куча народу которым ваши выяснения отношений мешают общаться" - Я не выясняю отношений, а всего навсего публично, и не раз, попросил писать так, как написан мой ник - мною, а не так, как взбредет недалекому уму этого индивида. 04:39 тут не многие раскрывают о себе много информации 04:39 <Ночной волк> Охх... 04:39 Vorkleff, так сложно удовлетворить просьбу? 04:39 ну..он меня варляхой назвал, я его хобий 04:40 кхем 04:40 :bita: 04:40 "сорри я атеистка))" - Видимо, очень безмозглая атеистка, хот скорее просто маргиналка. Мой круг общения такими индивидами называющими себя якобы атеистами не пополнялся. 04:40 тогда просто копируйте и вставляйте ник целиком 04:40 <Ночной волк> Пхобиум, может хватит уже? 04:41 Phobium (SheoSan): ты не знаешь о моих мозгах ничего, а твоё мнение никого не волнует 04:41 04:41 ну кроме тебя 04:41 "ну..он меня варляхой назвал, я его хобий" - У тебя плохо с логикой? Повторяю тугомыслящим особам, тебя Варкляхой назвал в ответ на Фибий, и добавил, что так не стоит писать. 04:41 :3 04:41 "Пхобиум, может хватит уже?" - Еще один? 04:41 Phobium (SheoSan): тебе не нравится фибий?? 04:41 04:41 "ты не знаешь о моих мозгах ничего, а твоё мнение никого не волнует" - Ты видимо тоже весьма мало о них знаешь и ими пользуешься. Заметил. 04:42 <Ночной волк> Если у тебя бомбит, иди в Доту на русские сервера. Там бомбит у всех. Всегда. Совершенно всегда. Там тебе самое место. 04:42 Phobium (SheoSan): 04:42 : ну хоть не слепой, раз заметил с: 04:42 "тебе не нравится фибий??" - Вот такого идиотизма еще не встречал, честно. Настолько быть узколобым и тупым... 04:42 Предупреждение третье и последнее. Давайте не накалять конфликт. К друг другу надо обращаться так как участник этого хочется и не провоцировать его тем что ему не нравится. 04:42 Шео, а ты переходишь на оскорбления... 04:42 вот-вот)) 04:42 :3 04:43 "Шео, а ты переходишь на оскорбления..." - И? 04:43 Vorkleff: "вот-вот))" а вы, пожалуйста, перестаньте распалять конфликт. 04:43 Phobium (SheoSan): ""Шео, а ты переходишь на оскорбления..." - И? " и??? 04:43 Если до человека с n-ой просьбы не доходит, что так делать НЕ СТОИТ, что тогда? 04:43 правила чата кто-нибудь из присутствующих читал? 04:43 <Ночной волк> Я щас пожалуй почитаю 04:43 не разговаривать с этим человеком 04:43 Plizirim: я выразила своё согласие, ничего не распаляла 04:43 04:44 или написать модератору. 04:44 Vorkleff: "Plizirim: я выразила своё согласие, ничего не распаляла 04:44 " цитата не относилась к конкретному сообщению. 04:44 Plizirim 04:44 Vorkleff: "вот-вот))" а вы, пожалуйста, перестаньте распалять конфликт...."Plizirim: я выразила своё согласие, ничего не распаляла 04:45 <Ночной волк> Спорите с Хелпером? Ну вы и мазахисты... 04:45 http://prntscr.com/50z7xi Шео, лично для тебя. 04:45 кстати я сегодня была модером, жалко что шео не было :с 04:45 <Ночной волк> ПринСкрин? Не, не слышал. 04:45 Vorkleff, я просто попросила не провоцировать ссору и выяснение отношений. Всё. 04:46 Plizirim: никто не чего не выяснял :3 04:46 04:46 СетБаррет Думает по-другому 04:46 Plizirim, лично для тебя повторяю: Если до человека с n-ой просьбы не доходит, что так делать НЕ СТОИТ, что тогда? 04:46 Plizirim: он тебе пишет? *О* 04:46 04:47 Phobium (SheoSan): "Plizirim, лично для тебя повторяю: Если до человека с n-ой просьбы не доходит, что так делать НЕ СТОИТ, что тогда?" Plizirim : "не разговаривать с этим человеком" Plizirim : "или написать модератору. " 04:47 Vorkleff: "Plizirim: он тебе пишет? *О*" пишет 04:47 Вот я и выразил свои догадки, основываясь на ее недалеких сообщениях. 04:47 лог он пишет 04:47 https://vk.com/k.osina99?z=photo207788865_344060901%2Falbum207788865_00%2Frev 04:47 я модер *О* 04:48 нет, ты не модер. 04:48 у тебя нет звезды 04:48 была на 5 мин с: 04:48 открой скриншот 04:48 фут 04:48 я видела 04:48 картинку 04:48 ссылку 04:48 ну, там звезда как бы 04:48 была 04:48 да 04:49 ну я описывала картинку, а не происходящий момент 04:49 :wtf: 04:49 вот и написала, "я модер" 04:49 ок 04:49 :3 04:49 на том и порешили :3 04:49 <Ночной волк> Plizirim, ты в блоге "Во что поиграть в октябре 2014" внесла Хардлайн, но его перенесли на март следующего года 04:50 <Ночной волк> А до этого вообще на декабрь 2015 04:50 когда составляла блог была другая информация. Да и Йор проверял. 04:50 Чего уж исправлять) 04:50 скоро новый блог будет. 04:50 <Ночной волк> И снова пол игр из него перенесут :) 04:51 ну не знаю-не знаю ) 04:52 <Ночной волк> Привет 04:52 <Ночной волк> Slopoke mode on 04:52 <Ночной волк> *slow 04:52 Привет 04:53 Hunter, салют :3 04:53 04:53 Vorkleff, Hi!) 04:53 <Ассистент> Привет всем, кого не видел. 04:54 <Ночной волк> Assistent's Creed 04:54 <Ночной волк> Kjk 04:54 <Ночной волк> Лол 04:54 <Ночной волк> Тупо в голову влетело 04:55 Plizirim, я в skyrim пару примечаний в квестах нашёл, которые в Wiki не указаны 04:55 <Ночной волк> Ноябрь в Играх весьма богат 04:55 Согласен 04:55 Привет, Охотник :o/ 04:56 какие примечания и о каких ты квестах? 04:56 Ассистент, и тебе привет :o/ 04:56 <Тарракот> Всем привет 04:57 Тарр, салют :3 04:57 О! 04:57 привет :o/ ::)) 04:57 Сейчас я вернусь 04:58 <Ночной волк> Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare PS3, PS4, X360, XOne, Win 04:58 <Ночной волк> The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth PS4, PSVita, Win, Mac, Lin 04:58 <Ночной волк> Assassin's Creed Rogue PS3, X360 04:58 <Ночной волк> Assassin's Creed: Unity PS4, XOne, Win 04:58 <Ночной волк> Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric WiiU 04:58 <Ночной волк> Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal 3DS 04:58 <Ночной волк> Tropico 5 X360 порт 04:58 <Ночной волк> Dragon Age: Inquisition PS3, PS4, X360, XOne, Win 04:58 <Ночной волк> Escape Dead Island PS3, X360, Win 04:58 <Ночной волк> Far Cry 4 PS3, PS4, X360, XOne, Win 04:58 <Ночной волк> Grand Theft Auto V PS4, XOne 04:58 <Ночной волк> LittleBigPlanet 3 PS3, PS4 04:58 <Ночной волк> Смотри_Собака WiiU 04:58 <Ночной волк> Pokémon Alpha Sapphire 3DS 04:58 <Ночной волк> Pokémon Omega Ruby 04:58 <Ночной волк> Super Smash Bros. for Wii Ю 04:58 <Ночной волк> Raven’s Cry 04:58 <Ночной волк> Yf dczrbq ckexfq 04:58 <Ночной волк> На всякий случай 04:58 <Ночной волк> Автокик, b,j pfchfk 'nbv xfn 04:58 <Ночной волк> ибо засрал этим чат 04:58 Шалом. 04:59 Plizirim, привет 04:57 О! 04:57 привет :o/ ::)) 04:57 Сейчас я вернусь 04:58 <Ночной волк> Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare PS3, PS4, X360, XOne, Win 04:58 <Ночной волк> The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth PS4, PSVita, Win, Mac, Lin 04:58 <Ночной волк> Assassin's Creed Rogue PS3, X360 04:58 <Ночной волк> Assassin's Creed: Unity PS4, XOne, Win 04:58 <Ночной волк> Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric WiiU 04:58 <Ночной волк> Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal 3DS 04:58 <Ночной волк> Tropico 5 X360 порт 04:58 <Ночной волк> Dragon Age: Inquisition PS3, PS4, X360, XOne, Win 04:58 <Ночной волк> Escape Dead Island PS3, X360, Win 04:58 <Ночной волк> Far Cry 4 PS3, PS4, X360, XOne, Win 04:58 <Ночной волк> Grand Theft Auto V PS4, XOne 04:58 <Ночной волк> LittleBigPlanet 3 PS3, PS4 04:58 <Ночной волк> Смотри_Собака WiiU 04:58 <Ночной волк> Pokémon Alpha Sapphire 3DS 04:58 <Ночной волк> Pokémon Omega Ruby 04:58 <Ночной волк> Super Smash Bros. for Wii Ю 04:58 <Ночной волк> Raven’s Cry 04:58 <Ночной волк> Yf dczrbq ckexfq 04:58 <Ночной волк> На всякий случай 04:58 <Ночной волк> Автокик, b,j pfchfk 'nbv xfn 04:58 <Ночной волк> ибо засрал этим чат 04:58 Шалом. 04:59 Plizirim, привет 04:59 Что это? 04:59 В квестах DLC Dawnguard 04:59 <Ночной волк> Cписок игр ноября 05:00 Ночной волк: "Cписок игр ноября" Ооооооо 05:00 спасииибо ::)) 05:00 Hunter Ermac: "В квестах DLC Dawnguard" ну дополни если знаешь что и как ) 05:01 :o/ 05:01 Plizirim, просто я сейчас за планшетом сижу, комп далеко от меня находится, так что пока никак 05:02 Я на вики почти всегда с планшета.. ) 05:02 ну ты запомни тогда какие именно ты хотел бы дополнить и дополнишь как будет возможность ) 05:02 <Ночной волк> О! В этом году может выйти новая Ваха40К 05:02 Мой планшет тормозит, так что не думаю, что это мне на руку 05:03 <Ночной волк> Какая модель? 05:03 ::( 05:03 <Ночной волк> Китайфон? 05:03 Ночной волк: "Китайфон?" что? 05:04 Plizirim, я тебе сейчас опишу примечания, ты скажешь нужно добавить в статью или нет 05:04 <Ночной волк> В плане левый планшет от китайских людей 05:04 ну давай 05:05 <Тарракот> У меня кстати тоже тупит с планшета =(( Вообще нереаьно 05:06 <Тарракот> Я его даже стукнул, и он треснул, но тупить не перестал =( 05:06 <Ночной волк> ЛОЛ 05:06 ломаю систему: у меня нету планшета! 05:06 Т_Т 05:06 05:06 <Тарракот> Кароч попал на 10 тонн) 05:06 <Тарракот> Но таки тупить не перестал =( В общем, онли ноут и комп 05:07 не знаю что у вас тупит, у меня все прекрасно читается с планшета ) 05:07 <Ночной волк> Кстати, Wikia Гайды на русском? Просто у меня с англисским всё фигово как-то. С Французским намного лучше 05:07 я даже раньше с него чат мониторила xD 05:07 Когда протагонист приходит впервые в замок волкихар, начнётся беседа с Харконом. Если ГГ – вервольф, то появится строка, в которой можно рассказать о крови верфольфа. Жаркое скажет, что чует кровь оборотня в протагониста... 05:08 это можно будет дописать 05:08 <Тарракот> Чат мониторила? О_о Как я тебе завидую ( 05:08 Ночной волк: "Кстати, Wikia Гайды на русском? Просто у меня с англисским всё фигово как-то. С Французским намного лучше" какие гайды? 05:08 И второе 05:08 <Ночной волк> Любые. На Вендроид и АЙоес вроде выходили 05:08 <Ночной волк> Там по ВД... Древним Свиткам... 05:09 Game Guides что ли? 05:09 есть наша вики там. У меня стоит это приложение 05:10 Валерика и Харкон (в последней битве) будут называть ГГ вампиром - полукровкой 05:11 Или охотником на вампиров 05:11 Смотря какую сторону выбрать 05:12 <Тарракот> 20:12 Сказки Конец: Тарракот и Ангел-Защитник оштрафованы на 2 зарплаты за деструктив на форуме. Тарракот так же наказан тремя нормами дежурства, а Ангел будет работать 5 норм. 05:12 <Тарракот> 05:12 <Тарракот> Посоветуйте хорошую мазь от вазелина... Она мне понадобится 05:12 <Тарракот> Хорошую мазь от геморроя* 05:13 Ладно, всем пока 05:14 <Ночной волк> Пока 05:14 <Ночной волк> А, уже поздно 05:14 <Ночной волк> Ну как всегда 05:14 <Тарракот> Все.. Больше я нигде не модерирую ::D Уволили нафиг 05:15 <Тарракот> Ну и лан.. Зато вики буду отдавать больше времени ::D 05:16 Будет больше причин банить и кикать Фобиума. 05:16 <Тарракот> Фобиума пока не за что кикать и банить) 05:16 Хочешь дам повод? 05:16 не надо 05:17 :bita: 05:17 <Тарракот> Давай ;) 05:17 <Ночной волк> :doge: WOW! Сейчас будет срач... 05:18 Кикни меня. 05:18 По-моей личной просьбе. 05:18 Вот повод. 05:19 Пожалуйста. 05:19 Эй, зачем самокик делать? 05:19 :wtf: 05:19 05:19 :gusta: 05:19 05:20 <Ночной волк> Ссыль на смайлы 05:21 MediaWiki:Emoticons 05:21 Шире глаза. 05:22 <Тарракот> Завис инет 05:22 <Ночной волк> Бывает 05:22 :gusta: ...... 05:22 05:22 <Тарракот> Это все жена ::D 05:22 <Ночной волк> На ПеКа 11 мб в секунду.. На планшете максимум 200 кв в сек... 05:23 <Ночной волк> Мдя.. 05:23 <Кистрел Дикин> http://pleer.com/tracks/11955939Uyt Ай-я-я-я-яй! 05:23 да..женя виновата =.= 05:23 <Тарракот> Агаа)) 05:24 <Кистрел Дикин> хаухаухаухаухау?!! 05:24 <Ночной волк> Может в Статье по Elder Scrolls online поставите точную дату выхода на консольки нового поколения? 05:24 <Ночной волк> Я просто не знаю когда она вышла) 05:25 О ZZ Top, таки кошерная группа. 05:26 Привет всем 05:26 <Тарракот> Привет, друг) 05:26 хай ^^ 05:26 <Ночной волк> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NCHq0m67lq8 05:26 Видели участника, создающего вики по Construction set? 05:26 <Ночной волк> Дикий оффтоп наверн 05:27 <Ночной волк> Ссылку 05:27 Нет,кто он? 05:27 Всем привет снова. 05:27 <Тарракот> Привет, Йор 05:27 Так, котяра, я же тебе дал повод. 05:27 Что мешкаешь то? 05:27 Шалом, Йорръ. 05:28 <Ночной волк> Привет 05:28 <Ассистент> Ой, а я заснул. Привет всем тем, кого не видел... 05:28 <Ночной волк> Я Слоупок кажетс 05:28 <Тарракот> Привет, Дим 05:28 <Ассистент> Ага, привет) 05:28 <Ночной волк> Биошок трипл пак в стиме за 200 рублей 05:28 <Ночной волк> Мало ли кто купит 05:28 <Ночной волк> Хотя 05:28 http://ru.community.wikia.com/wiki/Тема:36763 он 05:29 <Ночной волк> Конечно же никто, и моё сообщение снова дикий оффтоп 05:29 <Ассистент> Прикиньте а у меня всё ещё этот выноситель мозга работает. 05:29 <Ночной волк> Пак модов на Скайрим? 05:29 <Ночной волк> Какй же? 05:29 <Ассистент> Dogeminer. 05:30 <Ночной волк> Kjk 05:30 <Ночной волк> Лол 05:30 <Ассистент> Ппц 27700000000 очков... 05:30 <Ночной волк> На луне уже? 05:30 <Ночной волк> ОХ ЛОООООЛ 05:30 <Ассистент> На марсе :D 05:30 <Ночной волк> Даже я так не копил(( 05:30 Ночной волк: "Биошок трипл пак в стиме за 200 рублей" $!50, если я правильно нашел. 05:30 150* 05:30 <Ночной волк> http://store.steampowered.com/sub/36224/ 05:30 У меня зависла вкладка... 05:31 Как такое вообще может быть?! 05:31 <Ночной волк> ДогиМайнер сейвится) 05:31 А, не то... 60. 05:31 <Ночной волк> А не... 05:31 <Ночной волк> Не сейвится... 05:31 <Ночной волк> ((( 05:31 <Ночной волк> А 05:32 <Ночной волк> Потому что я историю удалил вроде 05:32 <Ночной волк> Ы( 05:32 чтоо? 05:32 -80%=-75+-75+-75, а экономия 74р из 273 05:32 либо я что-то н понимаю, либо очень хорошо знаю проценты 05:33 Странно, обычно что в России стоит N рублей, у меня оно стоит 3N... 05:33 А то и больше. 05:33 Интересно, сколько DayZ стоит. 05:33 <Кистрел Дикин> 0/ 05:33 <Ночной волк> Косарь вроде 05:34 <Ночной волк> Ну и на скидках... 05:34 <Ночной волк> 850) 05:34 У меня 30 долларов. 05:34 <Ночной волк> Везёт 05:34 <Ночной волк> Я всё прогадил( 05:34 Да это 1300 рублей... 05:34 <Ночной волк> Мне. Почти. Выпал. Нож. 05:34 <Ночной волк> Но нет 05:34 <Ночной волк> ФАМАС Думкити 05:35 Привет, Йор!) 05:35 :o/ 05:36 Привет. 05:36 <Ночной волк> 50 кликов в секунду... 05:36 А еще мне наконец-то стикеры для клавы доставили. Теперь русские буквы на клаве есть. 05:36 <Ассистент> Кстати, с Вами тоже забыл поздороваться. Приветики. 05:36 С вами это с кем? 05:37 http://vk.com/feed?section=comments&z=video-63858240_170179849%2F8960b8dc4518002482 05:37 <Ассистент> Plizirim 05:37 а? 05:37 Plizirim : "а?" Ник style. 05:37 ::D 05:38 <Ассистент> Это был ответ на вопрос "С вами это с кем?" 05:38 поняла. 05:38 а мне пропищал чатхак, я думала ты меня зовёшь ) 05:39 <Ассистент> Слышал где-то анекдот... Спрашивает мой одноклассник, кто нарисован у меня на тетради. 05:39 <Ассистент> - Это кто? 05:39 <Ассистент> - Мечников, знаменитый учёный. 05:39 <Ассистент> - Что? 05:39 <Ассистент> - Кто? 05:39 <Ассистент> Мечников? 05:39 <Ассистент> - Где? 05:39 <Ассистент> - Ты мне? 05:40 <Ассистент> Похожая ситуация. 05:40 Олень 05:40 Диван 05:40 Стим 05:40 Доска 05:40 Голова 05:40 Стикер 05:40 По-моему, похоже. 05:41 <Ночной волк> ОДСДГС? 05:41 <Ночной волк> А 05:41 <Ночной волк> Понял 05:41 <Ассистент> Типичный чат) 05:41 Точнее флуд. 05:42 Таки да. 05:42 <Ассистент> Эх, нам бы такой чат. 05:42 Точнее флуд? 05:42 <Ассистент> У нас не то что флуда — оффтопа даже нет. 05:42 <Ночной волк> Щас будет 05:42 <Ассистент> Тише, горячий финский парень. 05:42 <Ассистент> Два админа и модератор в чате. 05:43 Ассистент: "Два админа и модератор в чате." Я не админ. 05:43 <Ночной волк> 50 клиокв в секунду.... 05:43 <Ночной волк> *кликов 05:43 я хуже) 05:43 <Ночной волк> Мдя 05:43 <Ночной волк> Ты тоже подсел? 05:43 <Ассистент> Ах да, хелперы как админы помечаются. 05:44 зачем флуд, когда можно нормальный вопрос задать? 05:44 например, встречались ли вам на вики горизонтальные инфобоксы в статьях? 05:44 <Ассистент> Хеджег в своём духе) 05:44 <Ассистент> Правильно ник написал? 05:44 <Ночной волк> Встречались ли вам гопники которые просили мобилу* 05:44 <Ночной волк> Вот вам и вопрос 05:44 <Ассистент> О да. 05:44 <Ассистент> Это целая история. 05:45 <Ассистент> Сейчас расскажу. 05:45 У меня надпись Administrator не убрали. 05:45 Надо пофиксить. 05:45 <Тарракот> Спать охота.. 05:45 Да. 05:45 Иди спать. 05:45 <Ассистент> Вот под мою сказочку про гопников и заснёшь) 05:45 Уходи спать. 05:45 Прочь из чата вон лелеять себя. 05:46 <Ассистент> Дикий, дерзкий, как пуля резкий. 05:47 <Тарракот> Ну таки да.. Пойду соку глотну и спа-а-ать 05:47 <Ассистент> "Прочь из чата вон" — кстати, нужно запомнить это выражение ;) 05:47 <Ассистент> Сок? Ну окей... 05:47 <Ассистент> Я на ночь сок не пью. 05:47 <Ночной волк> "Прочь из чата вон, c глаз долой и сердца вон!" 05:47 <Ночной волк> Я на ночь и кофе пить могу) 05:47 <Ночной волк> Всё равно засыпаю мгновенно 05:47 <Ассистент> А я так не умею. 05:48 <Ассистент> Даже если спал часа четыре-три, всё равно не смогу сразу вырубиться. 05:48 Лимонный сок хорошо бодрит 05:48 <Ассистент> Особенно без сахара. 05:48 Ассистент: "Даже если спал часа четыре-три, всё равно не смогу сразу вырубиться." Аналогично. 05:48 Особенно если попадёт в глаз 05:49 <Ассистент> Хе-хе. 05:49 The Negative One: "Лимонный сок хорошо бодрит" Конечно, пьешь-пьешь, и в больницу с язвой. 05:49 <Ночной волк> А лучше тупо взять лимон, почистить, и отгрызть огромный кусок. 05:49 <Ночной волк> Взбодришся как миленький 05:47 <Ассистент> А я так не умею. 05:48 <Ассистент> Даже если спал часа четыре-три, всё равно не смогу сразу вырубиться. 05:48 Лимонный сок хорошо бодрит 05:48 <Ассистент> Особенно без сахара. 05:48 Ассистент: "Даже если спал часа четыре-три, всё равно не смогу сразу вырубиться." Аналогично. 05:48 Особенно если попадёт в глаз 05:49 <Ассистент> Хе-хе. 05:49 The Negative One: "Лимонный сок хорошо бодрит" Конечно, пьешь-пьешь, и в больницу с язвой. 05:49 <Ночной волк> А лучше тупо взять лимон, почистить, и отгрызть огромный кусок. 05:49 <Ночной волк> Взбодришся как миленький 05:49 <Ассистент> Вы не горячие финские парни, вы суровые челябинские мужики, раз кусок от лимона на ночь откусываете. 05:49 <Ассистент> Научите, я тоже так хочу. 05:50 <Ночной волк> Попробуй) 05:50 Это очень просто! 05:50 Берёшь лимон,отгрызаешь и... 05:50 FFFFUUUU 05:51 Бодрит,однако 05:51 <Ассистент> Напомнило историю про один коктейль из "Автостопом по галактике". 05:51 <Ассистент> Чаёк! 05:51 <Ночной волк> Ромааааа! 05:51 <Ассистент> Кхм, ладно. В общем, тут как раз про напиток на ночь. 05:52 Чай 05:52 Forever 05:52 <Ассистент> (Эй, пс-с-с. А давайте выпьем Романа) 05:52 <Чай Липтон> LINKS ZWEI LINKS ZWEI LINKS ZWEI DREI FIER 05:52 <Ночной волк> У почему у Йорнума отображается символ ТЕС а у Синтетика простая звезда? 05:52 <Чай Липтон> Синтетик тестовый модем 05:52 Потому что Синтетику не дали дракона. 05:52 <Ночной волк> Модем 05:53 <Ночной волк> МОДЕМ 05:53 <Чай Липтон> А Йор официальный 05:53 Я уже не официальный. 05:53 <Чай Липтон> Т9 из любого делает Кличко 05:53 <Ассистент> "У почему у Йорнума отображается символ ТЕС" — а почему Жормун превратился в Йорнума??? 05:53 <Чай Липтон> МОДЕМ 05:53 <Ночной волк> Т9? 05:53 <Ночной волк> Мне собсна... 05:53 Ассистент: ""У почему у Йорнума отображается символ ТЕС" — а почему Жормун превратился в Йорнума???" Потому что я именно Йормун. 05:53 <Ночной волк> Почти выпал ножик... 05:53 Потому что так читается на английском. 05:53 <Ночной волк> СНОВА 05:53 <Ночной волк> Но. Не. Выпал. 05:54 <Ассистент> Jormun, да ладно?! 05:54 Phobium (SheoSan): "Потому что так читается на английском. " На английском Джормун. 05:54 Учите инглиш, или хотя бы на крайняк у переводчика спрашивайте, как произносится и читается. 05:54 <Чай Липтон> За ладно!!!!! 05:54 Но это не на английском. 05:54 <Ночной волк> http://case.convars.com/ 05:54 <Ассистент> А ну так буква всё равно неправильно стояла. 05:54 Это на шведском/финском/норвежском и тд. 05:54 <Ассистент> Не Йормун, а Йорнум. 05:54 <Чай Липтон> Я щас над чем-то как наркоман прорвался 05:54 Йорръ, если не ошибаюсь, то "J" не произносится в таком случае? 05:55 <Чай Липтон> Прорвался 05:55 Ассистент: "Не Йормун, а Йорнум." Йормун. Хватит издеваться над ником. 05:55 <Чай Липтон> Проржался 05:55 <Чай Липтон> Блин 05:55 <Чай Липтон> Блин 05:55 <Чай Липтон> Блин 05:55 Phobium (SheoSan): "Йорръ, если не ошибаюсь, то "J" не произносится в таком случае? " В скандинавских языках - произносится. В английском тоже. Но по разному. 05:55 <Чай Липтон> Длин 05:55 <Ассистент> Йорнум волк написал, а я исправил! 05:55 Йорръ, здесь мало, кто понимает, что коверканье ника неприятно. 05:55 <Ассистент> Да, особенно я. 05:55 <Ночной волк> АУГ ХАМЕЛЕОН! 05:56 <Ночной волк> Сорри за оффтоп 05:56 <Чай Липтон> Куда подавался 05:56 <Ассистент> Меня постоянно называют Ассом, хотя асс — это на английском... ну сами найдёте. 05:56 <Чай Липтон> Мой мозг 05:56 Ассистент: "Меня постоянно называют Ассом, хотя асс — это на английском... ну сами найдёте." 05:56 Чай Липтон: "Мой мозг" 05:56 xD 05:56 No offense. 05:57 <Ассистент> Mozgality. Flood wins. 05:57 Кисс май асс йор алл бадасс? 05:57 <Чай Липтон> Ас кисс др асс 05:57 <Чай Липтон> Юр 05:57 Phobium (SheoSan): "Кисс май асс йор алл бадасс? " А кик? 05:58 <Ассистент> :wtf: 05:58 <Кистрел Дикин> :doom: 05:58 Летс гоу. 05:58 Серьезно, хватит. Я хоть и не админ больше, но по старой памяти сейчас начну модерировать. 05:58 Кик. 05:58 <Ассистент> Шат ап плиз. Сенкс. 05:59 <Ассистент> У меня даже чат заглючил. 05:59 На всякий "Йор алл баддас - имелось ввиду Your all badass". 05:59 No,you shut up 05:59 <Чай Липтон> Я похоже начинаю песню сочинять 05:59 <Ночной волк> StatTrak AWP Лайтинг Страйк! 05:59 <Ночной волк> ВУХУУУУ!!! 05:59 Как я сделаю шат ап, если я пишу, а не вожу языком по микрофону? 06:00 Тогда уж "Don't move"? 06:00 Или Freeze. 06:01 Or GTFO 06:01 <Ассистент> Мне охота кого-нибудь забанить. 06:01 <Ассистент> Для разгрузки нервов. 06:01 Отжимайся от злости. 06:01 И бей грушу для разгрузки нервов. 06:01 А вообще. :wtf: 06:01 <Ночной волк> Кровь в воде!... А не... Не выпало... 06:01 <Чай Липтон> Тайм гонна ту найт, Олл кисс эсс хис, стенд ап энд Файт, эсс хис Олл кисс! 06:02 Файт! 06:02 Камон хеэ. 06:02 <Ассистент> :facepalm: 06:02 * Phobium (SheoSan) запускает лезвие на веревке. 06:02 <Чай Липтон> Йоу нигга 06:02 <Ночной волк> Вы мне АБВикевце напоминаете 06:02 Kill the fu******g enemy 06:02 <Ночной волк> Особенно Шео 06:03 Kill the fu******g enemy 06:03 <Ночной волк> Кик 06:03 "Особенно Шео" - Штаааа? 06:03 Burn,burn,burn MF 06:03 <Ночной волк> Хотя 06:03 <Ночной волк> Цензура 06:03 <Чай Липтон> Чем Шео тебеьАбв напоминает? 06:03 <Ночной волк> А горять я не хочу((( 06:03 <Ночной волк> Phobium (SheoSan) 06:03 <Ночной волк> * Phobium (SheoSan) запускает лезвие на веревке. 06:04 <Чай Липтон> То где лс 06:04 <Ассистент> Жаль, что Паши нету. 06:05 <Чай Липтон> Жаль, что Фиделя щас нет 06:05 <Чай Липтон> А Оби тем более 06:05 <Ассистент> Жаль, что Сталина тут нет. 06:05 <Чай Липтон> Ушел чертов Оби 06:05 <Ассистент> Как вы его любите. 06:05 Жаль, что Адольфа тут нет. 06:05 <Чай Липтон> Он был самым нормальным 06:06 <Чай Липтон> Здесь 06:06 Да! :cr: 06:06 <Чай Липтон> Жаль что Гэвина Данна тут нет 06:08 <Чай Липтон> Я превзошло Эйнштейна по айкью 06:08 <Ночной волк> В ВК у тебя 103 вроде... 06:08 <Чай Липтон> В ВК 94 06:08 <Чай Липтон> А так у меня айкью 27 06:10 Шалом, Сет. 06:10 Черт. >_< 06:10 <Ночной волк> 27? 06:10 <Ночной волк> Я и не сомневался 06:10 <Ассистент> Давайте поговорим про адезинотрифосфат. 06:11 <Чай Липтон> Цитируя Рыбку, 06:11 <Чай Липтон> Роман, я же с тобой на Вики месяца четыре общался. Ничего, кроме бреда, я за это время от тебя не услышал. 06:12 Я вас опровергаю. 06:12 <Чай Липтон> вут 06:13 А почему бы и да? 06:14 <Ассистент> Я вас сейчас троллить начну, если не прекратите. 06:15 А троллинг нельзя! :cr: 06:15 <Чай Липтон> Ну ты и лалка 06:15 <Ассистент> А бешеный флуд и оффтоп можна? Азаза смешно. 06:15 <Чай Липтон> ты рузкий да ХАХАХА 06:16 <Чай Липтон> Лол, чурка стайл 06:17 <Ассистент> А ты, чай, Чай? Прямо как чай, чай? 06:19 <Ассистент> Мозг сломал, азаз. 06:21 <Ассистент> Спасть охота... 06:21 <Ассистент> *Спать. 06:14 <Ассистент> Я вас сейчас троллить начну, если не прекратите. 06:15 А троллинг нельзя! :cr: 06:15 <Чай Липтон> Ну ты и лалка 06:15 <Ассистент> А бешеный флуд и оффтоп можна? Азаза смешно. 06:15 <Чай Липтон> ты рузкий да ХАХАХА 06:16 <Чай Липтон> Лол, чурка стайл 06:17 <Ассистент> А ты, чай, Чай? Прямо как чай, чай? 06:19 <Ассистент> Мозг сломал, азаз. 06:21 <Ассистент> Спасть охота... 06:21 <Ассистент> *Спать. 06:44 Guten abend alle. 06:44 Привет, Фоби, привет, Volkerball ) 06:46 Was, keener hier? 06:47 *keiner 06:51 Ладно, Ich пойду. Gute nach alle :o/ 06:16 <Чай Липтон> Лол, чурка стайл 06:17 <Ассистент> А ты, чай, Чай? Прямо как чай, чай? 06:19 <Ассистент> Мозг сломал, азаз. 06:21 <Ассистент> Спасть охота... 06:21 <Ассистент> *Спать. 06:44 Guten abend alle. 06:44 Привет, Фоби, привет, Volkerball ) 06:46 Was, keener hier? 06:47 *keiner 06:51 Ладно, Ich пойду. Gute nach alle :o/ 2014 10 29